Double Date
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is another story in my continuing series featuring my OC Zach Hotchner. It now involves his fiancée Caleigh. Who are the dating partners and what is the plan? That's up to you to find out.


**A/N: I know, I know. I keep telling you all that a Matt case fic is next. Honestly, I got a bit derailed with that one and I'm struggling to get back on track with it. In the meantime, my muse bit me in the butt with this idea and I'm running with it. Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **All rights to the** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios.**

 ***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

David Rossi walked into the kitchen of the Hotchner home with Mudgie on Saturday morning. His greying duck hunting partner raced at Zach and Caleigh to get some loves as Beth was checking the egg skillet dish she had made. Dave smiled at the "kids" as Mudgie lovingly growled at the rub down Zach gave him then moving to Caleigh to get some of her soft touch love. "Where's the squirt," Dave asked, looking around.

On cue, Jack walked into the kitchen stretching and yawning. "Something smells good," he said, his eyes not even half open.

"Hey roomie," Dave smiled.

Mudg walked to Jack and nudged his chest. "Give me a sec Mudg," he said, petting his friend, yawning more. Jack stretched out his growing arms that matched his growing legs. He smiled at Mudg, rubbing his neck as everyone could hear Jack's small bones cracking a bit; but not as loud as his older brother. "Now I feel better," he smiled, looking around. "What's going on?"

Zach pushed his head walking past him to get the apple juice container out of the fridge. "Dad, Beth, Caleigh and I are going to New York City to cash in our Christmas present from Uncle Dave. Hel-looooooo?"

Jack smiled as he took the glass of juice Zach poured for him. He looked at Dave and brightly smiled. "That's right! It's just you and me tonight."

Aaron glared at Dave. "You do not teach our son how to play poker until he is fourteen," as he wagged his index finger.

"Zach and Pete did that years ago on the bus to baseball games," Jack yawned at his dad, downing his glass of juice. Beth and Caleigh collectively snickered.

Dave smugly smiled at Aaron while doing the "Rossi" point at Jack. "I'm gonna teach my Champino the fine art of chess tonight." He got the "Rossi" point back from Jack as he hugged Beth.

Dave looked at Jack. "So Champino, you awake enough to answer my question?" Jack looked at him after hugging Aaron. "Your place or mine?"

Jack smiled, looking around the kitchen. "If they get an escape; so do I. Your place Uncle Dave."

Dave smiled at Beth and Caleigh as they got the rest of the breakfast together. "I like that answer."

"Just as long as you make the tortellini thing you do for dinner," Jack added, hugging Zach. "And I can spend some time in your Jacuzzi tub," he added, moving to Caleigh.

Dave softly smiled. "That's a given kid."

"You're good Uncle Dave," Jack smiled as they all sat down at the kitchen table.

Zach and Caleigh were cleaning up the kitchen when they heard a car horn honk in the driveway. Jack rushed to the living room window smiling. He was in on Uncle Dave's full plan. He looked out and then turned to group. "I think you're ride is here," he devilishly smiled.

"Good lord Aaron," Beth whispered at him. "He's becoming Zach more and more each day."

"God help us," Aaron whispered back.

Zach looked out the window as well. "Uncle Dave?"

Dave smiled. "Did I forget my Christmas present for you four for Valentine's Day included limo service?" He looked at Jack with a wink. "Damn, I think my old age is starting to set in." Jack giggled.

"Dave," Beth said, "Jack isn't out of his p.j.'s…"

Dave shook his head. "I think I can handle that," he smiled. He looked at the group. "All of it. I've got this."

Jack shook his head. "They think I'm still the squirt."

Zach laughed. "News flash bro; you always will be." Jack gave him the Hotchner glare. "That doesn't work on me with dad," Zach smiled. "Give it up."

Caleigh kissed Dave's cheek as Zach pulled her wool coat out of the closet. "Thank you so much for this," she smiled.

"You're welcome sweetheart," he smiled, kissing her cheek back. "Have a good time."

Zach helped her into her coat. Jack looked at her. "You're wearing that coat with jeans," he asked as Caleigh wrapped her scarf around her neck.

Caleigh pulled him into a hug. "Yes I am. It's cold out here and in New York City as well. But we're all dressing up to go the theater tonight. And your brother hammered me over the head." Jack looked at her. "Pack lightly," she smiled. "So it's only one winter coat."

"Got it," Jack smiled, hugging her again.

Caleigh kissed the top of his head. "I know I don't need to say this, but have fun with Uncle Dave tonight," she smiled.

"Word," Jack smiled back.

Zach handed Beth and Aaron their coats and then pulled out his grey wool winter coat and put it on. He tucked in his white scarf around his neck and then buttoned his coat. Dave smiled. "I think your future in-laws sorta like you."

"With a little heads up for a Christmas present from you," Zach asked as Aaron helped Beth into her coat.

Jack smiled at Dave. "Busted again Uncle Dave." Dave shook his head as they all laughed. He looked at Aaron. "What play are you going to see tonight?"

Aaron smiled, pulling on his own coat, wearing jeans as well. "Zach and I gave into the ladies and Sean got us the tickets."

"We wanna see Ken Wantanabe and Kelli O'Hara in the _King and I_ ," Zach said with a high pitched, whiny voice. Caleigh hammered her fist into his upper arm.

Dave laughed as Beth and Aaron hugged Jack. "You gotta learn my boy to give in to the ladies."

Zach couldn't resist. "Another thing you forgot?" Dave growled at him. Zach laughed, pulling Jack off the floor into a hug. "Have fun with Uncle Dave bro," he smiled.

Jack smiled in his muscular arms. "I don't think that's going to be a problem bro." Zach let him slide out of his arms as Caleigh picked up Zach's backpack. Zach grabbed their suitcase as Aaron grabbed his and Beth's.

"Thank you Dave," Aaron smiled.

Dave smiled back. "Tell Sean hello from me." He looked around. "And have a good time all of you."

"See ya tomorrow night," Jack smiled as Zach opened the front door. Jack started to follow them.

Dave pulled him back. "Buddy, it's pretty cold outside and you're barefoot. Stay with me." Jack raced to the window to wave good-bye to them as the limo driver put their suitcases in the trunk while Aaron and Zach helped the ladies into the warm confines of the limo.

And hour and half later, the Acela to New York City pulled out of Union Station in DC. The two couples had found a booth type sitting arrangement with a table between them. Caleigh looked out the window as the other three made small talk. "I'm sorry," she smiled at them. "This is all a first for me. The train; far less going to New York City," she confessed.

Zach rubbed her shoulder. "You don't think that was part of Uncle Dave's plan?" Caleigh smiled at him.

"Enjoy the scenery now Caleigh," Aaron smiled. "Above the Bay, it gets pretty gloomy."

"No kidding," Beth added, rolling her eyes.

Fifty minutes later, Caleigh looked at all of them. "I get it." Zach was reaching into his backpack. He pulled out a Cribbage board and a deck of cards, looking at his dad.

"Shall we let the ladies wax our asses?" Aaron smiled. And that's exactly what Beth and Caleigh did, thoroughly beating the guys in two games. Zach tossed his cards on the table. "I give up." Beth and Caleigh laughed as the train pulled into the Philadelphia station.

As the Philly passengers departed, an Acela attendant stopped by the table. "Anyone need something to drink?" After checking Zach and Caleigh's ID's, she smiled. "I'll be back with your beers and receipt," she smiled at Aaron. The four enjoyed small talk with their beers as the northern New Jersey scenery changed to going over marshland.

Zach smiled at Caleigh. "It's the wetlands just before we head into the city." Ten minutes later the train took a long right turn and plunged into a tunnel. Caleigh looked at Zach. "We're under the Hudson River babe, heading to Penn Station," he smiled. Aaron and Beth smiled at the two of them.

Walking out of Penn Station, Zach noticed the limo driver holding the sign that read _Hotchner_. "Got him dad," Zach smiled, nodding his head.

The driver came up to them as they approached. "Good afternoon folks," he smiled. "My name is Anton. I'm Mr. Rossi's driver here in the city." He opened the limo door. "You all get in and then I'll put your suitcases in the trunk." Zach noticed Anton put the two bags close to car within his reach as he offered a hand to the ladies as they got in. Zach and Caleigh took the seat that faced backwards to traffic.

Anton shut the door and moved to put the luggage in the trunk. Zach looked at Aaron. "He's good," Zach smiled.

Aaron smiled. "You noticed too?"

"Dad, I've hung out with an FBI agent for how many years of my life?" They all laughed as Anton got in.

"How was your train ride," Anton asked, pulling away from the curb.

"The rookie enjoyed it," Zach said. Caleigh elbowed him in the ribs looking around at the sites.

"My God," Caleigh said. "It's really this busy here?"

"Welcome to New York," Beth smiled.

"Hey Anton," Zach said, turning in his seat. "You really call Dave 'Mr. Rossi'?"

Anton looked at Zach in the rearview mirror as he pulled to a halt at a stoplight. "I'm required to," he seriously said. He then smiled. "Dave kicked my ass about that years ago," he laughed.

Zach fiendishly smiled. "So do we get drunken Uncle Dave stories on our way to the hotel?"

"Sorry sir," Anton smiled. "That's part of the job. I keep my clients secrets."

"Anton," Zach said, nodding at his dad. "He's the sir; I'm just Zach; Uncle Dave's oldest and not favorite nephew."

"Oh don't start that," Beth said with a laugh. Anton laughed with the rest of them.

"What's your plans this evening folks," Anton asked.

"We've have a dinner reservation at Laid Back," Aaron said. "It's on…."

Anton interrupted him. "Dave gave me the heads up," he smiled in the mirror. "I know where it is. What time is your reservation?"

"Five-thirty; and then we have tickets to the Beaumont Theater to see _The King and I_ ," Aaron smiled.

"Sounds good," Anton smiled. Ten minutes later, he pulled the limo in front of their hotel.

The doorman in his full winter uniform opened the door and smiled inside. "Welcome to the New York Marriott Marquis," he smiled, offering his hand to Beth to help her out. Anton popped the trunk and a bellman rushed up to pull out the two suitcases. The doorman did the same with Caleigh.

Anton came around the front of the limo as Aaron and Zach got out. "Hey Zach," he said. Zach looked at him. "Here's my card," Anton smiled. "Give me a shout when you're getting ready to go. I need a ten minute heads up."

Zach smiled, handing the card to Caleigh. "When you see a 202 area code, it's me."

"Got it," Anton smiled.

They headed into the hotel with Zach tipping the doorman. Aaron looked at him. Zach shrugged with a smile. The bellman headed for the front desk. "Ummm sir," Zach smiled at him. "The Concierge's Desk please." Aaron shot him another look as Zach was pulling out his wallet. "Relax dad," he smiled. "Uncle Dave slipped me his Marriott platinum card; it's all good. The reservation is under his name."

Ten minutes later, the bellman opened the door to one room. "This is your first room," he smiled. He pulled out another room entry security card and opened the door next to the first. "This is the second."

Aaron looked at him. "Are they connecting rooms?"

"Yes sir," the bellman smiled. "The rooms are our mini corner suites."

Aaron smiled. "Then you can put both bags in here," he nodded as Beth entered the first room. Caleigh and Zach entered the second. The bellman handed Aaron the room keys and accepted his tip with a smile.

"Enjoy your stay at the New York Marriott Marquis," the bellman smiled, leaving the room.

Zach opened the connecting door, looking around. "Not too shabby," he smiled.

Aaron shook his head at his oldest son, handing him he and Caleigh's room key. "Since when are you flush with cash?"

"Since Uncle Dave said I could raid my trust fund for some spending money in the big city," Zach smiled. Aaron looked at him. Zach turned serious. "I took out three hundred dollars for tipping and a bit of night out for Caleigh and me after the show. And I've already got fifty stuck in reserve for a tip for Anton."

Pulling off his wool coat, Aaron smiled. "I can live with that. And I'll match that fifty."

"Thanks dad," Zach smiled, grabbing he and Caleigh's suitcase.

Caleigh looked out the window of the eighteenth floor room and then turned to look at Zach. "You were right; it's a noisy city. I could never get used to all those honking cars." Zach smiled. "But why don't we hear it?"

Zach smiled. "I'm guessing sound proof glass. If you've got a room by Times Square would you want to hear that in the morning?"

Caleigh looked at Zach. "With your baseball career in front of you, I think I need to get used to this high class stuff."

Zach shook his head, pulling her into his arms. "Cal, my fervent hope is no matter how much money I might make, we never lose sight that we're regular people. We enjoy this kind of lifestyle when we get the chance. But we don't live it."

Caleigh relaxed in his arms and kissed him. "Agreed," she smiled. They moved to get unpacked. Each of the couples enjoyed their room and privacy.

Around four, Aaron knocked on the open adjoining door to Zach and Caleigh's room. Zach was already in his grey suite pants, wearing an open collar light blue stripped shirt. His black dress shoes matched his dad's. Aaron noticed Zach's suit coat over a chair. "When mine gets done primping, you want to head down to the hotel bar for a drink?"

"Sounds great dad," Zach smiled. "But mine takes more primping time than yours," he added, slowly shaking his head.

Aaron laughed. "Welcome to having a lady in your life son."

Zach walked into Aaron and Beth's suite ten minutes later and put him and Caleigh's coats over a chair. He was wearing his suit coat. Beth smiled at him. "You look very handsome."

Zach kissed her cheek. "You look very lovely as well. You and Caleigh's shopping spree for clothes for this weekend paid off," he smiled. Beth was wearing a very fashionable blouse with her own suit jacket and pants in a green that matched her eyes. Her high heels matched.

Caleigh blew in. "I tried to get him to wear a purple stripped shirt with the grey suit but he wouldn't do it."

"I don't do purple," Zach growled.

"Your aversion to purple," Beth asked.

"That's Rice University colors; they're going to our biggest challenger in Omaha for a repeat."

Beth and Caleigh rolled their eyes and said together, "Baseball." Aaron laughed.

Caleigh looked at Beth. "If we want to go out tonight, should I carry a purse?"

Beth smiled. "Will you two get on a dance floor?"

Caleigh smiled back. "That's my hope."

"Then no, you give Zach your ID and what you need to put in his coat pocket."

Aaron looked at her. "You'll lose that purse in a heartbeat."

Caleigh went into their room and then came back. She handed Zach her ID and looked at him. Zach shook his head. "I know," he said, putting her ID into his wallet. Caleigh smiled at him, handing him two wrapped tampons. Zach stuck them into his inside coat breast pocket, looking at Aaron and Beth. "The definition of true love."

"Yes it is," Beth smiled.

Aaron proudly smiled at the two of them. "If you're ready," he smiled, "I'm buying." They grabbed their coats and headed out.

Sean smiled as he saw the limo pull up outside the restaurant and Anton offering a hand to help Beth out. Aaron got out next and moved to the door to open it for the ladies. Sean pushed the second door to the restaurant open and smiled at them. "Hey you two!" He pulled each of them into a hug as Aaron and Zach entered. "Let me take your coats," he smiled. "You both look beautiful," he genuinely smiled. Caleigh was wearing a fashionable outfit that matched Beth's in style. Caleigh used the thoughtful gift card Dave had given her at Christmas to pay for the outfit.

He handed off the first two coats to one of his hosts. He looked at Zach. "Damn kid."

"Uncle Sean," Zach asked, hugging him.

"You truly are a man now," he proudly smiled. "You look all grown up." Zach smiled back. "And you didn't blush at that compliment," Sean fiendishly smiled. That reddened Zach's cheeks a bit. Sean laughed, rubbing his muscular bicep. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Uncle Sean," Zach smiled. "It's good to see you again."

Aaron and Sean shared a hug. "Good to see you again brother," Sean said. "And in relax mode," he added with his kidding smile.

"It's good to see you too Sean," Aaron answered. "But what's up with this," he asked, nodding at Sean. He was wearing dress shoes and pants, with a white shirt and tie.

"I told you all about the two young chefs I hired?" They all nodded. "I finally get to work the front of the house; I'm letting the kids do their thing," he proudly beamed.

Zach smiled. "Bring it on."

Sean escorted them to their table and stood around for a bit as they all enjoyed their first round of drinks. A uniformed server walked up to the table. Sean smiled at them. "This is Diana; she's our senior server. She'll take care of you the rest of the night. I've gotta head back up front; the real theater rush is starting."

Aaron smiled at him. "You do what you have to Sean. Just text Zach or me where to meet you for brunch tomorrow."

"Got it Aaron," Sean smiled. "Enjoy your night in the big city sweetheart," he said to Caleigh, rubbing her shoulder and moving off.

Exiting the theater seating into the Beaumont lobby, the Hotchner men looked at their ladies with a smile. "I'll admit it first Zach," Aaron smiled. "That was damn good."

"It was fantastic dad," Zach smiled. They got to the coat check room and retrieved their coats. As they pulled them on, Caleigh looked at Zach handing him her coat. He turned his back to privately hand her something as they moved towards the bathrooms. Caleigh smiled and entered into the ladies' room. Zach held Caleigh's coat in his arm.

Beth rubbed his arm. "You said it," she smiled. "That's part of the deal with us ladies."

"I get it Beth," he smiled, kissing her cheek. "And why I do it."

-00CM00-

Zach opened the adjoining room door to Aaron and Beth's room a little after nine the next morning. They were both enjoying a copy of Sunday New York Times with a cup of coffee. Zach kissed Beth's cheek. "Good morning Mrs. Hotchner," he smiled.

Aaron looked at him. "No hangover."

"Nope dad," Zach smiled. "We literally walked around the block from the hotel; found a quiet bar with a great piano player that was doing sing along songs. We were back here two hours later and conked out."

"So you didn't do the dance club thing," Aaron asked.

Zach smiled, shaking his head. "We walked into one; took a long look around and collectively shook our heads."

"It wasn't us," Caleigh added, entering the room. Beth smiled at them.

The phone in their room rang. Aaron answered it. "Where the hell are you all," Sean asked. "I'm in the lobby and getting hungry." Before Aaron could answer, Zach's stomach grumbled with a need for food.

"You're not the only one," Aaron smiled. "We'll be right down."

"Wear your coats Aaron," Sean said. "It's a two block walk but worth it."

The five of them enjoyed a leisurely breakfast buffet as Zach got more than filled up. As they ate together, the five of them laughed as they caught up with Dave and Jack. "We had an awesome, fantastic night," Jack reported.

"Yeah, after the squirt scorched my ass playing Cribbage," Dave grumbled. The five in NYC laughed.

"Dad and I know that feeling," Zach said, smiling at the ladies.

"What happened to the chess match," Aaron asked.

"I'm better at math dad," Jack said with a huge smile at Dave, shoveling in another mouthful of pancakes. Aaron shook his head at Zach who broadly smiled back at his dad. Sean roared with laughter.

"Damn kid," Dave lovingly growled more.

"Anton is picking us up at noon," Aaron smiled into his phone. "We'll see you around five this afternoon."

"I'll have Jack back at your house Aaron with dinner ready. I hope spaghetti works for all you?"

"Sounds great Uncle Dave," Zach said.

Beth shook her head. "We keep saying this; but thanks Dave," she smiled.

Dave smiled into his phone, winking at Jack. "I sorta love you all."

"Back at ya Uncle Dave," Caleigh smiled.

 **#####**

 **A/N: The "Bay" is the Chesapeake Bay that is around DC and goes into the state of Maryland.**

 **For any sharp eyed readers that follow Broadway plays, I know what you're going to say. Ken Watanabe's tenure with** _ **The King and I**_ **only went through July of 2015 due to him having a movie commitment. But it's fanfiction folks; I get to play on certain facts.**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
